After the Battle
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Neku has beaten the reaper's games and has a normal life, normal friends. But does he miss Joshua, and will they ever see each other again? After TWEWY short-fic. K , no violence, language or adult-themes.


After The Battle - A TWEWY Fanfic

_**Okay, so, my first upload and its a TWEWY! (That game needs more love...)**_

_**It's basically what happens after the Reapers' games take place and it's in Neku's POV (so you can tell what he's feeling...! :D)**_

_**I kinda like this, but it's really short. The way they're all best friends I like, and the ending leaves even me guessing... **_

_**READ ON! WOO **! **_

_**(This is just nice stuff, no pairings and whatnot... so if you don't despise TWEWY with all your heart then this will be ok 4u!)**_

_**Oh, and do ya think that K+ is ok? I'm new so my judgement could be wrong, but there's nothing gory or 'bad' in it.**_

_**No romance either, so no kissing or whatever. **_

_**HRM PUZZLING INDEED...**_

It had been 3 weeks excactly after the games, after Joshua (seemingly) saved Shibuya. It was still running through my head, what had happened. Even though the music was loud, Twister screaming at me when I put my headphones on, it was still there.

But regardless, my new life was so much better. Shikki was herself again, and although it took some getting used to, I found that she was still the same person, wire-framed glasses or without, pink hair or brown, she was still my best friend.

And then there was Beat, who I reffered to as 'simple-minded.' He still rushed into things, and made that 'BWAHH!' noise whenever something freaked him out, and for a 'tough-guy', things freaked him out a lot. He was also my best friend, which came onto his little sister, Rhyme.

She could be cute when she wanted to be, but always seemed more mature than Beat althogether. No wonder when we were in the reapers' games me and Shikki had no idea they were related, I mean sure, they had blond hair, but that was beside the point. She would always tell any of us to 'hang on' and 'carefully assess the situation'. Even if it was crossing the road at the scramble.

Then we get onto the Reapers, who are (in my humble opinion) hopefully dead. Uziki flipped out so much, and she was always getting on our nerves. She was the one who forced me to hurt Shikki, but I don't want to think about that. Oh, and then there's Kariya. The un-motivated one who was actually a good fighter. Pi Face, that guy who talks like he's a chef and that Konishi... I can't believe that it would happen to me, to us - but that's just enough on the subject of Reapers. I needn't think about them. They are out of my life, as long as I live.

"Neku! Stop drifting off into thought like that!" Shikki shouted at me, laughing.

"Dude, where you even listening? NEKU!" Beat glared at me, angrily.

"Neku, you really need to focus more!" Rhyme laughed too.

"Don't gang up on me guys! Am I allowed to think for a minute?"

"No." Shikki replied. "Because then you miss out on something, and then you pull a strop!"

"Yeah, like, you just stand there against the wall, not even notice we've left, we buy an icecream, and then suddenly we're the worst friends in the world for not buying you one!" Rhyme added to Shikki.

"Oh, just shut the hell up guys!"

"Oh, whatever. Hey, you coming to the Ramen shop for some eats?"

Shikki talked so weird. I mean, who says 'eats?'

"I'm gettin' somma dat curry, yo!"

And at that, we all look at Beat. Oh, what a royal idiot. "Beat, you can't get curry at a Ramen shop, it just isn't..." Rhyme, the sensible one butts in.

"Right?"  
"Ethical?" "Moral...?"

Were mine and Shikki's suggestions. "Yes, all of the above." She agrees, nodding her head. And then a what Shikki labelled 'cute Neku noise' came from my stomache. "Curry or not, Ramen Don, looks like Neku's coming!"

With that, we all set off through the hoards of people at the Scramble Crossing, chatting to their friends about trendy new items, and past the large 104 Building with a classy D+B poster stuck to the front, a woman in the shortest-short-shorts you've ever seen, sunglasses, belt, and a skin-tight black lacy tank-top. "I just love trends, don't you?" Shikki started talking again, smiling and holding up at us all. "Don't start."

Yeah, everything was normal. Or, at least I thought.

Just as we were entering Ramen Don, in the distance, on the top of 104, was a boy, about our age, with a bright orange phone, violet eyes cutting through the distance of us like a knife, stood there smiling at me. Light blue short-sleved top fluttering in the wind, sort-of big trousers added to the complicated simpleness of the outfit.

And, even though I didn't want to face my past... Didn't want to say hello and admit nothing will be the same... I smiled right back at Joshua. It had to be him.

"So, Neku, Miso? Pork Bone?" Shikki ran her finger over the menu stuck to the glass outside, as Beat chatted with Rhyme about their order.

"Uh..."

"Neku?"

"Yeah, Miso, fine."

"Okay, ."

And, the very next day, at the statue, like I wished he would've been waiting at the end of my three-week-long death, I saw Joshua again.

I went up to the guy who I thought killed me.

The guy who fooled me.

Who teased me and toyed with my feelings.

I'm surpried how much I missed him.

"Good afternoon, Neku."

"Afternoon."

"You're not mad at me? How suprising."

"No. I'm an entirely different person..."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad."

_**So, how was it, terrible? REVEIW! (or, like, I'll tell Beat you're made out of curry.)**_

_**The more I read it the more confused I am about it... **_

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE? IS IT COMPLETE £&)$? OH THE TENSION!  
*ahem...* new FF's up soon ^^ **_

_**but like, seriously now, I'm completely lost... at this one.**_

_**I read it once and it's terrible, again it's not so bad...**_

_**GRAARH!**_

_**But, yeah, Reveiws make me happy. My face goes like dis :D!**_

_**And, no. Josh and Neku aren't in love but its kinda funny to think about...**_

_**SEEYOUGUYSLATER! ~**_


End file.
